Les yeux pleins d'étoiles
by Piitchoun
Summary: J'aimerai toujours Theodore ; chaque soir je regarderai les étoiles et croirai y voir ses yeux. Ton égoïsme sera ta chute.


Hello hello ! Un OS pour répondre au défi de Manon sur facebook : écrire un texte sur une chanson : pas de songfic mais s'inspirer de l'ambiance et des paroles.

Sinon les chouchous j'ai pleeeeeein d'OS en préparation (2 concrets et 4 dans ma tête si je me rappelle bien. Y en avait un autre mais j'avais noté que le titre du coup j'ai oublié ce que je voulais raconter dedans. Oui. Ne me méprisez pas.). Je compte aussi me remettre à mes fics huhu, mais après les OS je pense.

Il s'agit alors ici d'un Drago/Astoria. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.

Ah, j'allais oublier : essayez de deviner la chanson en question ! C'est facile, promis, elle est connue en plus :D

 **Les yeux pleins d'étoiles**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Drago était arrivé sans bruit, comme à son habitude, surprenant sa fiancée qui sursauta.

\- Je regarde les étoiles, répondit-elle en se relevant sur les coudes, plantant son regard bleu nuit dans celui gris argent de son futur époux.

\- Prends garde, Astoria. Tu vas prendre froid. N'as-tu pas mieux à faire ?

\- Non, répondit-elle en se recouchant, mettant fin à la conversation.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, et insista :

\- Tu ferais mieux d'organiser notre mariage…

\- Fais le toi-même, coupa-t-elle, agacée de ce début de conversation cent fois vécu.

\- Je suis occupé toute la journée, moi.

\- Oui, tu comptes tes gallions. Belle occupation.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est mieux de compter les étoiles, releva-t-il, ironique.

Astoria se tourna sur le ventre pour mieux le regarder. Et, encore une fois, le jeune héritier fut ébloui par sa beauté. Elle était parfaite, et le blond ne pouvait même pas pester contre son mauvais caractère : c'était lui qui mettait ces éclairs dans ses yeux.

\- Tu vas m'écouter une bonne fois pour toute. Jusqu'à notre… jusqu'au mariage, je ne suis pas à toi. Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordres, tu ne me parles pas, tu ne me touches pas, tu ne me regardes pas, tu me laisses en paix !

Ses mots résonnèrent dans le jardin, semblant repris par toutes les statues de marbre autour d'eux.

\- Si tu insistes, soupira Drago, désinvolte. Rappelle toi cependant que c'est dans une semaine.

\- Pour mon plus grand malheur, rétorqua-t-elle. J'ai toujours voulu épouser Theodore.

\- Mon sang est plus pur que le sien.

\- Mais il est plus beau.

Il grogna et s'accroupit près d'elle, menaçant.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur, sourit-elle.

\- Tu devrais être effrayée pourtant, murmura-t-il en posant la main sur ses cheveux étalés au sol, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur. Tu vois, je te fais mal. Je peux te faire du mal.

\- Non, dit-elle d'un ton plus bas encore. Tu ne peux pas me faire souffrir. Lui seul le peut. Parce que toi… je n'en ai rien à faire de toi. Tu ne peux rien.

Le Serpentard tomba à genoux, lâchant ses cheveux et prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Bordel Astoria, je t'aime ! Je n'ai jamais aimé avant toi et je n'aimerai jamais quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es ma vie, tu es ma perle, mon diamant. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu ne me haïsses plus ?

Astoria se releva pour lui faire face.

\- Me laisser partir, souffla-t-elle en déposant sur son front un baiser léger comme une aile de papillon, avant de partir vers sa chambre.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Astoria ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas m'aimer comme je t'aime ? hurla-t-il, la faisant se retourner.

\- Parce que tu m'aimes pour toi. Tu m'aimes parce que je suis belle, tu m'aimes parce que tu sais que tu vas m'avoir. Je ne suis qu'un gallion de plus pour toi. Si on ne se mariait pas, tu ne m'aimerais plus. Tu as besoin de me voir, de m'avoir pour m'aimer. Theo lui m'aime pour moi. Il m'aime de loin, comme on aime une étoile.

Drago, qui avait parcouru les quelques mètres les séparant durant la courte tirade de la jeune fille, lui saisit les mains. Elles étaient froides.

\- Je t'aime comme cela aussi, je te le promets.

\- Alors laisse-moi partir. Romps nos fiançailles et fais-moi devenir ton étoile, supplia-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Hargneux, il répondit durement :

\- Pour te voir, de loin, profiter de ton bonheur avec Nott ? Jamais, tu m'entends ! Jamais ! Si tu n'es pas à moi, tu ne seras jamais à personne !

\- Tu vois que tu m'aimes pour toi, souffla-t-elle en reprenant ses mains et reculant d'un pas.

Elle arriva près de la baie vitrée, qu'elle ouvrit. Au moment d'entrer au Manoir Malefoy, où elle allait passer le reste de sa vie, Astoria se retourna pour lui adresser un dernier mot.

\- Je ne t'aimerai jamais. Tu passeras ta vie à tenter de réchauffer mon cœur, qui est mort à l'annonce de nos fiançailles. Tu seras malheureux, tu souffriras, et ma seule consolation dans cette vie sans joie qui s'annonce sera que mon bourreau sera plus pitoyable encore que sa victime. J'aimerai toujours Theodore chaque soir je regarderai les étoiles et croirai y voir ses yeux. Ton égoïsme sera ta chute.

\- Crois-tu que tu seras heureuse, toi ? Près d'un homme que tu détestes ?

\- Il me reste l'espoir. Que tu me laisses finalement partir, ou même… que tu meures.

\- Espoir… Un mot à six lettres. Bien maigre pour tenir toute une vie.

\- C'est vrai, sourit-elle. Mais un mot qui contient toutes les étoiles du ciel.

Surpris, Drago cligna les yeux. Elle n'était plus là.

Il ne la revit qu'au mariage, quand elle remonta l'allée.

Elle était belle, incroyablement belle. Belle et froide. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Les invités émus croyaient y voir le témoignage de leur amour, mais lui savait ce qu'il en était vraiment. Par ce regard défiant, Astoria Malefoy anciennement Greengrass disait à Drago Malefoy son désormais époux qu'elle porterait toujours dans son cœur le nom de Nott.

La réception dura longtemps. Astoria devait sourire, saluer, accepter les félicitations. D'un coup, la réalité la submergea. C'était fini. Elle n'était plus une jeune fille. Elle n'était plus l'amoureuse joyeuse et passionnée de Theodore. Elle n'était même plus la fiancée récalcitrante de Drago. Elle était Madame Malefoy. Son enfant serait un Malefoy. Elle ne sentirait plus jamais contre ses lèvres celles du seul homme de sa vie. Madame Malefoy.

Prise d'un haut-le-cœur, elle se précipita sur le balcon et regarda le ciel. Elle soupira avec soulagement : Les étoiles étaient toujours là.

-O-O-O-

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Quelle est donc la chanson ?

Gros bisous et à bientôt (j'espère)

Piitchoun


End file.
